


Hope

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, Admiration, F/M, Ficlet, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: "Compassion in one,Strength in the other outstretched hand."Jack writes this poem as he watches Sam mourning the loss of a village.--oOo--





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the twitter #vss365 prompt #totem.
> 
> On Father's day, a song of hope to all the women who have to be both father and mother to their children, or their friends.
> 
> I salute you. You give me hope.
> 
> \--oOo--

On the cliff’s edge she stands  
Windswept but unmoving  
Lines carved by time into her skin  
Colours fading  
Sorrows mounting  
Still, she stands

Warrior’s instincts,  
Mother’s heart

Totem of hope, she holds  
Compassion in one,  
Strength in the other outstretched hand.


End file.
